1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to the sharing of credentials amongst a plurality of mobile communication devices operative for wireless communications in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a portable wireless telephony device or a smartphone, is configured to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, such a device may communicate in cellular telecommunications networks and/or wireless local area networks (WLANs).
Such a device may utilize a number of different data applications (e.g. social networking applications such as Facebook, Twitter, etc., or other applications having confirmed purchases). Each of these applications may require different credentials for access. Also, a user may own or operate more than one mobile device and wish to share these credentials amongst all of the mobile devices.